Un amor sin igual
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Fic oneshoot NaruHina Este fic se remonta 15 años, despues este Naruto murio, pero esta Hinata tiene un hijo que es de ambos llamadop Kosen, es dia del amor y la amistad y Hinata recibe una visita especial. Leanlo por favor y dejen reviews.


Un amor sin Igual

Esta historia se remonta 15 años los 9 gennins y el equipo de Gai tienen familias, ya Orochimaru y Akatsuki son tan solo recuerdos, encontramos en el cementerio de Konoha a 2 personas rezando enfrente de una tumba, a una chica de pelo azulado con unos ojos color plata, quien esta usando un Kimono amarillo y en la cintura trae esos listones típico de los kimonos de color azul, y a su lado derecho se encuentra también un niño de 8 años que usa una camisa naranja con un short negro, pelo rubio, con rayas en las mejillas como de zorro y sus ojos tienen un color azul, con un tono ligeramente plateado, su nombre es Kosen.

Bien, ¿ya acabaste?—dice Hinata—

Si mama, ya termine de rezarle a papa—dice Kosen—

Bien vamonos, hoy te preparare ramen—dice Hinata—

¡Que bien ramen!—dice Kosen—

Entonces ambos se van del cementerio, y van al mercado de Konoha a comprar los ingredientes.

A papa le gustaba también el ramen, dattebayo—dice Kosen—

Hai, era su comida preferida—dice Hinata—

En ese momento se acercan 2 personas.

Hola Hinata chan—dice Sakura—

Hola—dice Sasuke—

Hola Sasuke, Sakura—dice Hinata—

Hola—dice Kosen—

Mira como haz crecido, Kosen—dice Sakura—

Claro quiero llegar a ser un gran Hokage como lo fue mi padre—dice Kosen—

Es verdad toda Konoha dice, que Naruto a sido el mas grande Hokage—dice Sasuke—

Así es y también lo seré como su hijo—dice Kosen—

Pero para eso tienes que entrenar mucho—dice Hinata—

Así lo haré aprenderé muchas técnicas, dattebayo—dice Kosen—

En verdad es la viva imagen de su padre—dice Sakura—

Así es no tan solo en físico si no que en su forma de ser—dice Sasuke—

Bien nos vemos, Hinata chan, Kosen chan—dice Sakura—

Hai, feliz día del amor y la amistad—dice Hinata—

Adiós—dice Kosen—

Bien hay que darnos prisa—dice Hinata—

Hai, tu ramen es el mejor mama—dice Kosen—

Tu padre también pensaba lo mismo—dice Hinata—

Después de comprar los ingredientes, ambos van pasando por la tienda de flores Yamanaka y este Kosen entra.

¿Kosen chan que haces?—dice Hinata—

Entonces sale de la tienda esta Ino, junto con Sai y este Kosen con un ramo de flores.

Toma son de parte mía y de papa—dice Kosen—

Estas flores son como las que tu padre siempre me regalaba—dice Hinata—

Kosen chan, quería darte un regalo este día—dice Sai—

Me preguntaba que flores eran las que Naruto kun, te regalaba—dice Ino—

Se que papa, te las regalaría, dattebayo—dice Kosen—

Tienes razón, el no olvidaba día como estos—dice Hinata—

Aun después de su muerte lo sigues amando verdad—dice Ino—

Hai, Naruto kun es en verdad la persona que amo, aunque ya no este con nosotros, lo sigo amando—dice Hinata—

En verdad que su amor es grande—dice Sai—

Hai, arigato—dice Hinata—

Bien esta anocheciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos Kosen chan—dice Hinata—

Hai—dice Kosen—

Feliz día del Amor y la amistad—dice Ino—

Igualmente—dice Hinata—

Adiós—dice Kosen—

Llegan a la casa en donde viven una casa bastante grande, con un jardín en donde tomar el te, una gran puerta, de entrada y la casa es casi tan grande como el del clan Hyuuga.

Ve a lavarte, mientras yo hago el ramen—dice Hinata—

Hai—dice Kosen—

Después de un tiempo, la cena esta lista y este Kosen esta listo para comer.

Bien ramen—dice Kosen—

Entonces empieza a comer a grandes cantidades de ramen hasta ya no poder más.

También tiene un gran apetito como su padre—piensa Hinata—

Estuvo rico—dice Kosen—

Bien ve a dormir, mañana vas a la academia—dice Hinata—

Hai—dice Kosen—

Entonces este Kosen se va a dormir y este Hinata esta limpiando la cocina.

Sobro ramen, esa seria la parte de Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

En ese momento Hinata escucha una voz.

Hinata chan—dice una persona—

Esa voz es de... –piensa Hinata—

Entonces voltea Hinata y ve a un joven rubio, vistiendo un pantalón negro con una camisa de manga larga negra, trae puesto el chaleco de jounnin, trae puesto el protector de konoha en la frente, y trae una capa naranja con la parte de abajo color negro y trae escrito atrás Rokudaime Hokage.

Na… naruto kun—dice Hinata—

Hai, soy yo—dice Naruto—

Entonces la Hyuuga va y abraza al rubio, y empieza a llorar de felicidad ya que lo ve después de tanto tiempo.

E venido del cielo a verte, Hinata te extraño mucho—dice Naruto—

Yo también, Naruto kun me hace feliz el verte—dice Hinata—

Veo que sobro algo de ramen—dice Naruto—

No sobro, es para ti—dice Hinata—

¡Que bien hace mucho que no pruebo tu ramen!—dice Naruto—

Siéntate ahorita te sirvo—dice Hinata—

Después de que Naruto se acaba todo el ramen que sobraba ambos ven a su hijo dormir.

Kosen chan en verdad que a crecido, dattebayo—dice Naruto—

Es idéntico a ti, después de todo es tu hijo—dice Hinata—

Me lo imagino—dice Naruto—

Tu eres su inspiración el quiere llegar a ser Hokage, quiere ser mas grande que tu, le gusta mucho que cuente historias sobre ti—dice Hinata sonriendo—

Estoy seguro que lo lograra—dice Naruto—

Entonces este Naruto arropa a Kosen y ambos salen del cuarto, y entran a su cuarto en donde hay un balcon y desde ahí ven las estrellas.

Todas estas estrellas son hermosas, pero no se comparan contigo Hinata chan—dice Naruto—

Na… naruto kun—dice Hinata sonrojada—

Hinata te amo mas que nada, me gustan muchas cosas de ti, pero la que mas quiero es esta—dice Naruto—

Entonces le da un apasionado beso a Hinata, se separan y Hinata esta vez es quien lo besa.

Hace mucho que anhelo probar tus labios otra vez, Naruto Kun no importa cuanto tiempo pase, estaré esperando el momento de volver a verte—dice Hinata—

También te estaré esperando, vendré a visitarte cada vez que se me sea posible y también el ver a Kosen—dice Naruto—

El es el símbolo de nuestro amor—dice Hinata—

Un amor verdadero que pasa sobre todo, no hay nada que pueda impedir amarte Hinata chan—dice Naruto—

En ese momento ambos se acercan para sentir los labios del otro, darse un apasionado, beso que anhelaban desde hace tiempo.

Me tengo que ir, Hinata chan como deseo que el tiempo se pare cuando esto besándote—dice Naruto—

Yo también, espero que vuelvas otro día, y veré que Kosen crezca como un gran hombre y porte el nombre de Hokage, y estaré esperando el momento de volver a estar a tu lado—dice Hinata—

Se que lo harás—dice Naruto—

Entonces se aleja un poco Naruto, y ve Hinata que detrás de el salen alas de ángel.

Me tengo que ir, Hinata chan no importa lo que tardes yo estaré esperándote, ya que te amo—dice Naruto—

Yo también Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

Entonces este Naruto empieza a volar, y ve como se aleja de Hinata.

Aun muerto yo los protegeré—piensa Naruto—

Entonces esta Hinata ve que desaparece en el cielo.

Este es el verdadero amor, que no conoce limites aun cuando tu estés muerto, yo te seguiré amando Naruto kun, y esperare el momento en que volvamos a estar juntos—dice Hinata viendo hacia el cielo—

Bueno este es un fic oneshoot para el 14 de febrero, la razón por la que puse a Naruto muerto es mas que nada, para determinar que para el amor no existen limites, aun que este muerto Hinata espera el volver a verlo algún día, y Kosen lo cree ya que es el símbolo del amor de ambos, espero que les haya gustado y nose si deje la idea muy clara, ya que luego no sabia explicarla muy bien, pero espero que les haya gustado, y feliz día del amor y la amistad, por favor dejen reviews, para saber si les gusto.

"_El amor no conoce fronteras, y es lo mas bello en este mundo"_

Un pequeño pensamiento que quise dejar espero que les haya gustado y feliz día del Amor y la Amistad.


End file.
